The story of my life by Tweek Tweak
by strawberrykimicream
Summary: Tweek get's bored one day and so he get's the idea to make a book about his life and love.
1. Chapter 1

tweek POV

From the time I was 2 to now the 23 me.I have had a best friend his name was craig, craig tucker and he was the love of my life.  
I hid the feeling I had for him for some time I just knew he would hate some little faggot so I never told him till a little later on but we are just getting to the beginning of my life.

I first met craig when I was 2 in kindergarten we connected really fast when he saved me from so mean other kindergarteners, that's when we became friends and every day he would come to my coffee shop or I would be over at his would always play old board games or games that seemed old to favorite was one called battleships but I always lost, sometimes because craig felt bad he would let me beat was always so nice to me by saving me from mean people to him buying me things there was honestly no way to repay him so I asked him

"craig how can I repay you for always being nice and kind to me?"and all he said was by staying by his side for the rest of our lives, I was so happy when he said that in parents soon got to know his after they decided we were true friends and closer than close.

First grade was no diffrent but then me and craig meet two boys called clyde and was the only black boy in school but I wasn't racist so I wasn't going to say anything, he was also rich but I didn't care I only cared about what's inside of him he was a fun music loving kid and he was nice to he seemed like he liked football a lot since he talked about it so much, and always at lunch he would get tacos and he was a vary funny boy and I liked him he was grade was pretty normal for us and we had gone to each others house's and played till we had to go home, there was no stopping the 4 of us we were going to be together forever.


	2. Chapter 2

tweek POV

Second grade it was alright exept weid things happend sometimes when me, craig, toke, and clyde met these fore boys kyle, stan, kenny, and cartman I only liked kyle he seemed like the smart one and he was also kind to boy cartman was vary awful he would say racist things to token and call me a spazz and other mean things I really didn't like him,Stan he seemed kind of like clyde a football player but he would make to many promises and break he scared me he would ask me vary dirty things it always made me feel uncomfortable so craig would come in when that ever happened he was my knight in shining grade was probably the most normal grade I would ever have you'll find out why in just a few more chapter.

Third grade wasn't good when I was in it and stuff would pop up and south park a couple of times I was dragged in to them with craig and stan, cartman, kenny, and kyle they were scary but me and craig had found out that he was something of a protector of keeping all guinie pig monsters locked up away and sealed so they couldn't hurt and craig had gone on many adventures they were vary scary but oddly I thought they were fun too like how um well haha I guess I can't remember any I actually had fun I made another friend in third grade his name was butters and he was vary silly but his parents would always ground him they were such mean people they almost sold him to paris hilton!That is just awful!To be almost sold away by your own flesh and blood it must have hurt he was a strong boy even after finding out his father was gay and his mother tryed to kill him he stayed strong and forgave them.

I really admired him for that I don't think I would ever have that power if that happened to me.


	3. Chapter 3

tweek POV

forth grade I think this was my most supernatural grade I had fought a monster called the cthulhu with my friends and other class mates it was so awful but we did find out who mysterion was it was kenny!No on would have thought it was him if he hadn't showed got a new class mate his name was pip and he was a british boy but every one called his french for some and butters befrended him and soon kyle did too we all hung out some times but I still always hanged out with craig he was always and forever my best the forth grade is when I found out I liked craig I played it off as nothing thinking it was just a little crush and because I was always so jittary I let this secret out but luckily to the three boys who would never tell this secret butters, pip, and kyle they kept this secret safe for me but would always ask me when I would tell him I said never because I didn't want to ruin our friendship for jsut some love that might not even happen

fifth grade everyone had really matured when we got into fifth grade...oh who am I kidding we were all still our dumb curious selfs.A surprise happened kyle stood up in class and said he loved stan I really wish I could of done that and stan had said he loved kyle back, lucky them they got the love they wanted, while I was still my lone wolf self but I did promise my self to never fifth grade we had a halloween party at the community centure and stans dad came and destroyed everything he went mad and trashed everything, going to people's houses and saying to rent block buster d.v.d's and that Xbox movies were over rated I had to say it was pretty funny.


	4. Chapter 4

tweek POV

Middle school was a vary...awkward 3 years my body had changed and well my sexual feelings grew it was practicaly every night that I was jacking off to the thought of craig, touching me.I was so dirty back then but maybe it was just puperty, oh who am I kidding my love for him was so strong that I wanted the feel of his body, his warmth, his by day my love for him grew and it got harder to face him.I had avoided him for half the year, unable to face him I could never look at craig the same after having _those_ thoughts about him.

Craig he seemed like he didn't care that I never saw him and this went on till our third year of middle school, that's when he came up to me and told me he did this because he thought I hated him and that he was just trying to let me cool down, but after the years went by he couldn't take it any more he said he was lonely without me.I felt so happy when we became friends again we even went to the same high school after deciding were we wanted to go we were the best of friends once again, I knew that we couldn't be separated even if someone tried to pull us apart our friendship would never end just like what craig said and we continued on being friends.


	5. Chapter 5

tweek POV

High school the best years of my we started high school me and craig found out we were going with...our same class we've been in for 8 's pretty boring to know the same people for a long time but it does make our bond as a group even stronger and I'm happy to now I'll have friends for an even longer time.I was sitting in class one day and bell had rung for lunch suddenly craig had grabbed my wrist and he pulled me behind the school I kept thinking "what was he doing?"suddenly he said he loved me and that he has since the first time he met me.

My hear soared with every word he said I couldn't believe what I was hearing, then he asked me if I liked him back and I said of course and how I loved him and how long, and why I stayed away from him.I was so happy we felt the same way and that we would spend eternity together I couldn't believe this all had happened and then I felt so dumb I could of told him I loved him way back in maybe elementary but I think I like it better when it was now because all the time I had waited made my feelings grow every day making it bigger and bigger.  
This is the life of I tweek tweak my story hasn't ended here but I think you get what happens next.

"tweek are you ready to go"craig said as I closed the book I wrote

"y-yea I-I'm r-ready let's go"I got up from my chair and we walked outside

"did you finish that book you were making?"he said as we got into the car

"y-yea I think i-it'll be a r-real page t-turner"

"well come on tell me what it's about?"

"no y-you have to r-read it"I said laughing to my self

"hmpf fine when we get home I'm going read it page to page"all I did was smile as the thought of him reading a book mostly about him and I and our life together.

**_YOSH I did it I really wanted to make a story where tweek was wright_** **_about himself and it being about him and tweek and I did it please praise me!-kimi_**


End file.
